Not Your Fault
by Daisuke Anarie
Summary: Every personality has some sort of flaw. Takato is finally fed up of Jenrya's constant feelings of guilt and decides to approach him about it. But will things go as he hoped? One-shot, hinting of shounen-ai.


Not Your Fault

By Daisuke Anarie

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Enjoy this random piece that popped into my head! – Daisuke Anarie

**Not Your Fault**

Takato squeezed through the crowded hallways of West Shinjuku Elementary, mumbling apologies under his breath as he tried to reach his best friend.

Cherry-red eyes narrowed in a mixture of frustration, exasperation, and relief, he placed himself next to Jenrya and leaned against the lockers. "Jen," he said when the half-Chinese boy didn't respond in the slightest.

Jenrya jumped in surprise, nearly dropping the books he was in the process of putting into his locker, and then sighed and closed his eyes momentarily before looking at Takato. "Hey," he greeted softly.

Takato watched him with concern, noticing how at-the-edge he seemed. "Can… Can I talk to you?" he asked nervously, with uncertainty. He absently adjusted his backpack on his shoulders, playing with the arm straps and looked at Jenrya anxiously.

Jenrya shoved a few books into his backpack, and then closed his locker, slinging the backpack over his shoulder without missing a beat. "Sure. About what?"

Takato grinned sheepishly. "Ah, well... I'll tell you in a minute... let's find some place quiet, okay?" he suggested.

Jenrya blinked quizzically, and then smiled, nodding. "Alright, then. You lead the way," he said.

Takato nodded briefly before drifting into the crowd of students that were headed out the front doors of the school, Jenrya following as closely as possible in the mass of bodies. They went out of the school and around it, to an isolated spot by a tree.

Jenrya leaned against the trunk, watching Takato fidget a little. He smiled vaguely and tilted his head. "So...?"

Takato looked away from Jenrya and unconsciously played with the bottom hem of his blue hoodie. "Well, you see… uh…"

Jenrya's smile slowly curved downward into a slight frown, wondering what was making his friend so uptight. "You can tell me, Takato," he reassured, taking a step closer to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Takato glanced at Jenrya, who smiled, and then looked away again. "You won't be mad or anything?"

"No, why would I?" Jenrya asked, puzzled.

"Because it's about you," Takato admitted, much quieter than his last statements.

Jenrya raised an eyebrow and gave Takato's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I won't be mad. You can still tell me," he said.

Takato sighed and bowed his head, eyes closed. Jenrya became worried when his shoulders began to shake and his hands clenched into fists. "Takato-"

_SLAP!_ Jenrya stumbled back against the tree and touched his tingling cheek tenderly, eyes wide with surprise. "Ta-Takato..." he whispered brokenly, and then closed his eyes, fighting back unwelcomed tears. _Did my best friend just.. slap me?_ he thought sadly. "Why did you… do that?" he finally asked, opening his eyes again, despite the fact that they were watering. He was surprised even more, however, to see Takato already crying.

Takato sank down to the ground and hugged himself, sobbing softly. He mumbled a few things, but Jenrya was unable to make anything out of it, so he remained silent, watching helplessly as he massaged his cheek.

Finally, Jenrya knelt down in front of Takato and untangled his arms so he could hug Takato himself. "What did I do wrong?" he asked as Takato's sobs lessened.

"Tha-that's just it..." Takato mumbled, sniffling. "You didn't do anything and here you are, blaming yourself yet again for something you didn't do!" he exclaimed hastily.

Jenrya blinked, looking confused. "Huh?"

Takato pushed away from Jenrya and looked him in the eye. "You're always blaming yourself for stuff you have no control over."

Jenrya was taken back by how calm and serious Takato now sounded, but remained silent and allowed the goggle boy to explain.

"I've been worried about you… I've noticed that you always blame yourself when things go wrong. And, truthfully, Jen, that's not healthy," Takato said after taking a breath to calm him.

"I've done some research the past few nights-"

"Instead of doing your homework?" Jenrya asked pointedly.

Takato laughed feebly, "Yeah, well… I kind of got carried away. I was so worried, you see? It's just not normal to feel as much guilt as you do."

Jenrya watched Takato as he fell silent. Both seemed to be expecting the other to say something, but they remained silent.

When Jenrya looked away this time, focusing on one of the school windows, Takato spoke up, "Jen, what are you hiding? It's eating you up, I can tell. Please, just tell me what it is."

Jenrya sighed and turned to look at Takato. "Maybe… someday, I'll tell you… just, not now." He stood up carefully and smiled, somewhat forlornly. "Have a good day, Takato."

"Jen, hey… wait a minute!" Takato called, frantically scrambling up to his feet and reaching out for him. Unfortunately, Jenrya was too far ahead. He sighed heavily and let his hand fall back to his side, watching Jenrya until he was out of sight. "Jen… why won't you let me in?" he asked into the air before sighing again and slumping against the tree, hugging himself once again.


End file.
